


Never Helpless

by TFPaddict



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/pseuds/TFPaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire realizes that Starscream's never really without power in any given situation. (semi-drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-drabble. Might expand into an actual fic at some point.

Skyfire snarled and charged into Starscream, left hand capturing and yanking the seeker’s wrists above his head, right slamming the seeker’s body backward until his backstruts met the wall, wings spread flat against the surface.

“Do  _not_  speak of that,” Skyfire snarled, face inches with the Decepticon commander’s own. “You have  _no_  idea what I went through.” His hand unconsciously tightened around Starscream’s wrists as rage washed through his systems.

And Starscream made a low noise that was  _definitely_   _not_  pain, arching into Skyfire’s grip, optics shuttered.

Panting, Skyfire stared into the seeker’s face from less than an inch away.

Starscream’s optics flickered and came back online. His optics focused on Skyfire with a distinctly languid expression.

“And now that you have me helpless, Skyfire, what are you going to do with me?…” he purred.

Skyfire became uncomfortably aware that his right hand was on Starscream’s waist, while his own larger frame pinned the seeker’s lower body against the wall. The blue and amber glass on their chests brushed.

It was  _far_  too close.

And Skyfire found himself disinclined to move away.

“You’re never helpless,” Skyfire growled, voice low. His face lowered to the seeker’s. “Never,” he breathed against the seeker’s mouth, lips brushing lips. His hand tightened around Starscream’s wrists, and Skyfire claimed the other mech’s mouth as he arched upward with a moan.


End file.
